dynasty_warriors_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Warriors Orochi 5
Warriors Orochi 5 (無双OROCHI4, Musou Orochi 4) is the latest installment of the crossover series Warriors Orochi. The game will be released on the PS4, Xbox One (Western Release), Nintendo Switch, Steam and PC. Development began not long after Fire Emblem Warriors. The producer is the same one behind both Dynasty Warriors Bloodlines and Samurai Warriors Crossroads. It is set to be released on August 15th, 2020 on all consoles. Plot Sometime after the events of 4 Ultimate, the heroes of the Three Kingdoms and the Warring States were suddenly drawn into a new time distortion that somewhat merges BOTH Warriors realities along with other worlds together to form one big merged land. And this time, it's not Orochi, but a new enemy by the name of Abyss, who wants to use the merged land as a testing ground for his ambitions. It is up to the selected heroes to assist the Cleric of Time by fixing the various time distortions while keeping an eye on Abyss, a new threat who's power even surpasses Orochi.... Game Details * Warriors Orochi 5 goes back to the traditional multiple story modes in the first two games. * Camp returns from WO3, but it now acts in a similar manner to the Yakuza series * Guest characters were entirely chosen by the producer herself as she wants them included in the game, no matter the licensing issues. Only Joan of Arc and Achilles returned from 3 and 4 Ultimate. * This time, there's only six weapons with no joke weapons. * DLC will include alternate costumes, stages and weapons. Characters Everyone from Dynasty Warriors 9, Dynasty Warriors Bloodlines: Episode 2, Samurai Warriors: Spirit of Sanada and Samurai Warriors Crossroads will appear as playable characters along with everyone from the first four Orochi games. Warriors Orochi 5 introduces a couple of new characters and a lot of Guest characters. Lady Myokyu, who is a major non-playable character in Crossroads, becomes playable, making it the first time she's playable. New Characters * The Cleric of Time (JP: Hidenobu Kiuchi) * Kan-Laon (JP: Rie Hikisaka) * Abyss (JP: Keiji Fujiwara) * Shu Emperor Liu Bei (JP: Moriya Endo) * Lady Myokyu (JP: Mariko Suzuki) Bloodlines * Sun Deng * Sun Jun * Sun Chen * Sun Luban * Lu Kuang * Wu Guotai * Liao Hua * Jian Yong * Cao Zhi * Lady Bian * Xin Chang Bloodlines Episode 2 * Deng Zhi * Jiang Ji * Cao Hong * Xin Pi * Deng Yin * Dong Min * Liu Feng * Zhu Huan * Zhang Bao * Zhang Liang Crossroads * Motoharu Kikkawa * Hiroie Kikkawa * Nagahide Niwa * Tadatomo Honda * Dosan Saito * Ujizane Imagawa * Nobuchika Chosokabe * Ujimasa Hojo * Nagamasa Kuroda * Tazu * Takeyoshi Murakami * Yoshitatsu Saito Guest Characters * Joan of Arc (Bladestorm) * Achilles (Warriors of Troy) * Toki (Fist of the North Star) * Raoh (Fist of the North Star) * Katakuri Charlotte (One Piece) * Adam Taurus (RWBY) * Aeon Calcos (Soul Calibur) * Vinsmoke Reiju (One Piece) * Shinji Hirako (Bleach) * Relius Clover (BlazBlue) * Ryza (Atelier) Image Song * (TO BE ADDED) Reception Warriors Orochi 5 was met with mixed to positive reviews with praise directed at the concept of alternate realities, graphics and gameplay, but it was criticized for the lack of weapon options, the story and it's unneeded amount of characters. The Season Pass was also divisive due to the pricing and locking costumes as DLC once again despite the producer's explanation. Sequel Due to sales, Warriors Orochi 5 Ultimate has been announced and revealed at Jump Festa 2020. Trivia * According to the writer, Momiji was supposed to appear in this one but was ruled out in favor of adding Shinji Hirako. * An English Dub was considered but the producer eventually decided not to since it would be really difficult getting EVERYONE to reprise their roles.